Hank Is Out of His Element
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by DangerDolanFan. In this one Hank is subing for Mr. Ray and it is a free day however the kids want a fairy tale story. He doesn't know any fairy tale stories so he has to make one up. Will he do good at making one up? Enjoy :)


Hank is a subsitute teacher today. He works hard and today he is at his wits end, the kids had a school party so they are too wound to be sent home.

"Hey! What if i tell you a story?" he calls to the kids

"What kind of story?" asks Peach

"I dunno what story do you want?" asks Hank

"A fairytale story!" says everyone

"A fairytale story? I don't know any fairytale story." says Hank

"Aww please?!" says the kids

They give Hank their cutest puppy pouts ever.

"Sigh. Okay okay." says Hank

"Yay!" says the kids

"But I have one rule no talking!" says Hank

"Okay!" says the kids

He thought for a moment thinking of a way to keep both the girls and boys happy. The only thing he could think about was something that had adventure and love in it at the same time but he isn't really good at those.

He begins:

Once upon a time there was this beautiful fairy, she went out to collect some nut shells and stuff. Shes a gardner but she has to go into elf country. But she never goes out without her trusty sword. The other fairies are afraid to go out but not Rusalka. She can't afford to be afraid when shes the last garden fairy among her clan which is why the others make fun of her. That and her name is actually meant for Wood Sprites and Mermaids. They all call her "Rus" instead of something pretty to show that they think so lowly. She would prefer being called "Alka" or "Salka" if they were going to shorten her name. She pulls her hair up and gets going. Her hair is always a mess but she refuses to give in and cut it, its always a mess because shes always fighting elves. Today would be different though. There was a young elf around her age, only a couple years older than her his name is Zaos, he didn't want to hurt fairies but its his job if one came by. He wanted to try to be friends, which was his intention when he sees Rusalka. He smiles at her finding her absolutely stunning. He moves his blonde locks out of his way and stairs at her with his green eyes. She moves a lock of her black and blue hair out of her way that she couldnt pull up reveling her freckles on her pale skin, she cuts the skirt of her viney dress slowly.

'W-wow' says Zaos

He notices his friends coming this way so with quick thinking he pins her to the tree takes her sword and puts it to her own throat.

'Atta boy! You got one!' says one friend

'Yeah! We will let you teach her a lesson hurt her good and send her back!' says the other

They hurry off, Zaos doesn't let go of Rusalka though instead he leans in and whispers in her ear.

'I won't hurt you. Start fighting me, I will lead you away from jere into safety' whispers Zaos

Rusalka doesn't know what to think but doesn't have a choice so does as told. Zaos fights her so the others can hear him and leads her away. He gently takes her to the waterfall before letting her go slowly.

'My name is Zaos. What is yours?' asks Zaos

'Rus.' says Rusalka

'Rus? Is that short for something?' asks Zaos

Rusalka kicks him in the gut getting her sword back.

'Maybe one day you'll find out.' says Rusalka

She leaves him there he blinks after recovering.

'Challenge accepted' says Zaos

He goes back home and makes sure to change shifts whatever he has to, to see Rusalka again. Which works several times, she finds it annoying at first but then the days go on and she finds his ways really cute. She tells him things here and there and he does the same. They become friends over the month.

'You really want to know my full name that bad huh?' asks Rusalka

'Yes. ' says Zaos

'You are really weird. Why not hurt me like your buddies attempt to do?' asks Rusalka

'I hatw that there is no reason to fight.' says Zaos

'Then what do you want?' asks Rusalka

'To be friends. Which we already are, Rus. So it is possible for our kinds to get along.' says Zaos

Rusalka smiles at that and gets up after kissing his cheek.

'My name is Rusalka.' says Rusalka

She leaves him like that until the next time they meet. They talked like normal and after a few months they introduced each other too their friends and family . Their friends and family didn't approve at first but they warmed up to it. Then one day Rusalka just stopped coming. She refused to show up, Zaos wasn't sure why. Rusalka however was falling for Zaos, Zaos in return fell for Rusalka. For weeks she would purposly go on the days she would have to fight her freedom and for her stuff. However, Rusalka couldn't fight her feelings anymore so went to their meeting spot.

'Za! ' calls Rusalka

Zaos glared at her and shook his head.

'You left me for weeks and without an answer. I came up here to tell you something important!' says Zaos

'I'm so sorry Za. I was afraid...' admits Rusalka which is hard for her to do.

Zaos looked at her and got worried.

'About?' asks Zaos

'...My feelings' says Rusalka

'What feelings are those?' asks Zaos

'I-I' says Rusalka

'You what?' asks Zaos

Rusalka started getting agrivated and hoped she could push him away so started punching him. He was stunned and started fighting her back. Zaos being a lot bigger than Rusalka had the upper hand. He got her to the ground and pinned her down, watching her wings.

'Why are you fighting me?!' demanded Zaos

Rusalka looked away from him for a minute which made him really mad.

'Answer me. ' says Zaos

She looks at him sadly, which hurt him.

'Don't hurt me.' says Rusalka

Zaos got off her and helps her up.

'Never' says Zaos

'Don't lie to me.' says Rusalka

'I wont, Salka." says Zaos

She looked at him for that.

'You gave me a nickname? Why?' asks Rusalka

He thought for a minute and stood up, she followed suit. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her in gently kissing her. She was shocked but kissed back.

'Mee cuddles uth' says Zaos

She blushed and smiled glad that he said He loves her in Fairy language.

'Ar lath ma' says Rusalka

He smiles glad she returned his feelings in Elvin.

The End"

"Yay!" says the kids

They loved the story it covered both boys and girls, giving them what they wanted. Hank was happy about that, sighing with relief.

The End

A/N: I used translators through google for the story.


End file.
